


Pidge Gets Her Period

by Kelticmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Paladin Bonding, Period talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: What the title says.  Pidge gets her period.  The others take care of her.Takes place during season 1.  Modeled Pidge’s period off my own.





	Pidge Gets Her Period

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd move this over from my tumblr.

The first month after Pidge revealed her true gender to her team, things were going better than she thought they would. She knew Shiro wouldn’t treat her any different, but the others she couldn’t be sure of. She was relieved that for the most part, everyone accepted her without much change. Still, there’s one bridge that still hasn’t been crossed on how to deal with.

“Allura?” Pidge asks tentatively one morning after finding Allura sitting in the dining room eating with Hunk, Coran, and Shiro. “Can I ask you a question?”

All four of them turn to her.

“Morning Pidge!” Hunk and Shiro tell her.

“Morning, Number 5,” Coran says.

Allura smiles.

“Certainly.”

“Er…” Pidge hesitates glancing awkwardly at Shiro, Hunk, and Coran for a moment. “I mean… in private… between girls…”

Allura catches on quick.

“Ah ok! Follow me,” she tells Pidge as she leads the smaller girl out of the room as the boys exchange a look and then a shrug.

They eventually reach the elevator heading down to the private quarters.

“So what did you wish to ask me?” Allura asks as soon as the door closes.

“Ok,” Pidge starts with a deep breath. “So I’m not sure if Altean women have something like this but on earth people with uteruses have something called the monthly fertility cycle with ends with the person’s reproductive organ shedding its inner lining…”

“Sounds like Moon week,” Allura tells Pidge. “Where our reproductive organs bleed for about a week?”

“YES! Oh, thank God you know what I’m talking about!” Pidge sighs in relief as they get off the elevator. “On earth we have many nicknames for them. Period… menstrual cycle… my favorite was always shark week.”

“Did yours start?” Allura asks.

“I should be starting it tonight or tomorrow which is why I’m bringing it up now,” Pidge says. “I had some supplies stored in the backpack I brought from Earth that held me until now but I used up my last absorption pad right before it became known that I was a girl.”

“And you wished to know if I had something you could use?” Allura supplies understandingly as they enter Allura’s quarters.

“Yes… whoa!” Pidge stops and stares around the large room that could only be described as a princess suite. The room was large with a big, cozy bed at the back of the room, drapery, and a vanity. A lavish private bathroom sits to the right when you enter the room. “Err… nice room.”

“Oh thank you,” Pidge hears Allura’s voice from the bathroom. She emerges with a stack of what looks like absorption pads, but they're wide in the front and back. “These are good for everyday use, sleeping, and won’t leak when you’re being active like when you are in your Paladin armor,” Allura explains as she gives them to Pidge.

“How often do I change them?” Pidge asks as she takes them.

“Pardon?” Allura asks.

“The pads. How often do they need to be changed so they don’t leak?” Pidge asks.

“Oh never,” Allura says. “If you wish to change it once a day, you can but you don’t have to change it until your moon week ends. Then you can simply wash it and reuse it next month.”

“Even if I have a really heavy period that month?” Pidge asks with intrigue.

Allura laughs.

“Yes, Alteans mastered feminine hygiene technology well before our planet was destroyed.”

“Holy quiznak, Earth has so much to learn from you people!” Pidge states. “We only recently got places to put free feminine hygiene products in all the bathrooms and have universal health care screenings and it took a quiznaking war for it to happen.”

“If you would like, I can also wormhole us to a quieter part of the universe whenever your moon week starts,” Allura offers. “I imagine there will be days where you will not want to move a whole lot.”

“Could you do that?!” Pidge asks Allura with a starry look in her eyes.

“Of course,” Allura says. “It is what I do for mine.”

“You’re the best Allura!” Pidge exclaims as she hugs her.

~

One morning, a few months later Pidge wakes up to lower back pain and the feeling of knives in her stomach. She doesn’t even know how she manages to walk from her room to the dining room that morning for breakfast but she does. She eats very little as she sits with her head resting on the cold metal table listening to the conversation between the boys and Allura. She doesn’t even know how this crazy conversation got started.

“You know what they say, ‘wisdom is power’,” Lance says.

“I think the saying is ‘knowledge is power’,” Keith tells him in annoyance.

“Wisdom. Knowledge. What’s the difference?” Lance asks nonchalantly.

“Knowledge is knowing that menstrual cramps are actually the uterus having contractions so that the lining in it will shed,” Pidge explains without lifting her head. She can practically feel the others looking at her. “Wisdom is understanding that knowing this information does not make them SUCK any less.”

“Oh, that’s right…” Hunk says softly. “You get those…”

“I’m guessing that’s why you’ve barely touched your food this morning…” Shiro says compassionately.

Pidge just nods without looking up, the pain making tears well in her eyes. She feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Allura.

“I have pain medication that should help,” she tells Pidge gently.

“Please!” Pidge begs tearfully. “I feel like I’m being repeatedly stabbed in the stomach.”

“Coran…” Allura says looking at the older Altean.

“Already on it…” he says as he leaves the room.

“In the meantime, you should go lay down…” Lance suggests gently. “That’s what my sister Rachel does when she gets them real bad.”

“Don’t suppose any of you have a heating pad of some kind?” Pidge asks.

“I’m sure we can find something,” Shiro tells her.

“And I’ll make you something more palatable for you,” Hunk tells her.

Pidge gets up to leave, takes two steps, and drops to her knees; doubling over and clutching her stomach in pain, tears rolling down her face. Lance and Allura are immediately there to help her up and to her room.

“Umm… I’m confused,” Keith says with concern. “Why is Pidge in so much pain she’s in tears?”

“I’ve got this Hunk,” Shiro tells the Yellow Paladin. “You go make that food for Pidge.” As Hunk heads for the kitchen, Shiro slings his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, buddy. We need to go for a long walk around the ship.”

Keith blinks in confusion but let’s Shiro guide him out the other door.

~

Pidge lays curled up in the fetal position on the bed in her room with the lights down low when Hunk and Coran comes in with soup, some medicine, and something that can be used for a heating pad.

“The medicine works quicker with food and you barely ate anything this morning,” Coran explains.

“Coran also helped me read the labels so I could make you something with both iron and potassium in it,” Hunk tells her. “My mom always told my sister that potassium helps with the cramps and iron helps with… well you know. Oh and I brought several water packets for you because she always told her, drink plenty of water.”

Pidge smiles up at them as she sits up gingerly. She eats as much of the soup as she can so she can take the pain medicine.

“It should take 5 dobaches for the medicine to kick in,” Coran tells her.

“Thanks,” she tells them as she lays back down while they take the tray and leave.

She spends the rest of the day in her room. The pain meds work but they also make her sleepy. Hunk brings her something for lunch and dinner and she tries to eat as much as she can.

Toward the end of the day, Pidge leaves her room to sit listlessly on the couch in the lounge. She’s bundled in the green comforter from her bed as she scrolls through the movies she downloaded onto her laptop long before leaving Earth. She finally picks her favorite classic movie and starts hacking into the vidscreen for the lounge as Allura, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Shiro wander into the room.

“Pidge! You’re up!” Lance greets her gently.

“Are you… feeling better?” Keith asks awkwardly after how bad she was earlier.

“Not really,” she says honestly as she successfully hacks the screen and loads the movie onto it. “Took another dose of the pain meds and they’re starting to kick in so I’m too tired to do anything but watch a movie. Also… I’m kinda sick of being alone in my room. Thought I’d hack the vidscreen and watch an old favorite of mine.”

“You know, you could have just asked for it,” Allura points out.

“Hacking it’s more fun,” Pidge tells her with a tired smile.

“Mind if we watch with you?” Shiro asks gently.

Pidge motions to the couches.

“I just said I was sick of being alone in my room.”

Shiro sits to her right with Keith beside him and Hunk sits a little further to her left with Allura and Lance beside him.

“What movie is it anyway?” Hunk asks.

“Black Panther,” Pidge tells him with a smile.

“Oh, that’s a classic,” Hunk says.

“Yeah, I love this movie!” Lance says excitedly.

“I’ve never actually seen it,” Keith admits. Lance and Hunk look at him. “What? You think they let us watch even classic movies in group homes?”

“Neither have I, obviously so it should be a first for us both,” Allura assures him.

As they sit and watch, Pidge subconsciously curls up in her comforter and leans against Shiro’s left side. When it shows Shuri in her lab showing T’Challa her inventions and upgrades, the others smile.

“Shuri reminds me of someone,” Shiro chuckles affectionately.

“Yeah, Pidge.  She’s just like you,” Hunk adds.

“Shuri’s my favorite character…” Pidge admits to them. “I’ve seen this movie like a million times. I swear, I’m going to make her gauntlets someday. I don’t know how… and they might be green instead of black… but someday somehow I’m going to make them.”

“If anyone can figure out how to make them, it’s you Pidge,” Shiro remarks.

2 varga and 14 dobaches later, the movie ends.

“I see why it was so popular when it came out,” Keith says. “They did a great job with the bad guy. I kinda feel sorry for him.”

“You sympathize with the bad guy?” Lance asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah actually, I think we have a lot in common,” Keith tells Lance. “I mean, he was insane but he also was right…”

Allura looks over toward Shiro and giggles, cutting across Keith and Lance’s argument.

“I think you are going to be here a while, Shiro,” she whispers softly as she points in Pidge’s direction. Shiro looks to his left to see Pidge had shifted during the movie so that she was laying curled up on her side using Shiro’s left leg for a pillow. She’s bundled up in her comforter and snoring softly and Shiro feels his heart melt. He'd been so engrossed in the movie, he hadn't noticed she moved.

“Guess I’m sleeping here tonight,” he whispers back as he settles back into the couch and drapes his left arm over the cocoon of blankets that’s Pidge.

“You could just move her,” Lance suggests.

“And risk waking her up? Or worse, hurting her?” Shiro points out to him with a raised eyebrow. “Nah, I’m good. Besides, she’s had a rough day and deserves all the rest she can get.”

“Hey, why don’t we have a sleepover here in the lounge tonight?” Hunk suggests. “That way, Pidge won’t be alone when she wakes up.”

“I could go for a sleepover night,” Lance says before running out of the room. “I’ll get my stuff.”

“I’m cool with it,” Keith says with a shrug. He puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’ll bring you a blanket and pillow,” he tells him before heading for his room.

“Thanks Keith,” Shiro says as he gently takes Pidge’s glasses off and sets them on the couch beside her.

Pidge wakes up momentarily a few hours later to find Hunk and Lance asleep on sleeping bags on the floor by Shiro’s left and right sides respectively with Lance sprawled across Hunk. She looks up and sees Keith asleep leaning against Shiro’s right side as Shiro sleeps with his head resting against Keith’s sharing the same blanket. His right arm is draped around Keith and his left arm is around Pidge.

Pidge smiles to herself before laying back down with her head on Shiro’s leg and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are reading my fix-it fic for season 8 now you know I made Pidge's bayard upgrade Green Lion shaped gauntlets.


End file.
